<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Kid by troubletonesglee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181147">New Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee'>troubletonesglee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sebastian passed through the halls of Dalton Academy and was not happy. It was by no means bad - it was actually rather nice - but he didn’t want to be in America, and he didn’t want to be at a new school."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick one with not a lot of plot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian passed through the halls of Dalton Academy and was not happy. It was by no means bad - it was actually rather nice - but he didn’t want to be in America, and he didn’t want to be at a new school. He adjusted his shirt, pressing a finger down the collar to wipe it. He looked ahead glumly, dodging as a boy with dark hair darted past him. He watched as more and more people followed him, and decided to go in the same direction, assuming there was some assembly no one had bothered to tell him about. </p><p>But as he got closer, he could hear voices, and it sounded like they were singing. Hands shoved deep into his pockets, he slunk into the room, crossing his legs as he listened. There was a group of about 30 singing some songs he didn’t care to know the name of, everyone around them cheering and clapping wildly. They were good, definitely not the worst he’d ever heard, but they could do with some work. Their dancing needed brushing up on, but he had a good time watching them. </p><p>Once they were done, various people waited to talk to them, and Sebastian decided to stick around too. They all seemed like the type of people that knew what went on around here and that probably wouldn’t give me wrong information. </p><p>One of them came over, smiling kindly, but in a very staged way, and looked at him. He didn’t say anything, and was actually staring a little, so Sebastian figured he’d have to start the conversation himself. </p><p>"You were all great out there."</p><p>The boy looked startled for a moment, making Sebastian weirdly self conscious. This must have been obvious, because the boy finally spoke. </p><p>"Ah, thank you. Where are you - are you French?"</p><p>“You can tell?"</p><p>"Only a bit. I actually don’t know how I did." he said, laughing. </p><p>“We only just moved here, today’s my first day," Sebastian didn’t know why he told him that, but something about this boy made him want to tell him everything, "my name is Sebastian Smythe, in case you were wondering." he stuck his hand out, hoping he would shake it. </p><p>"I’m Blaine," he replied, shaking it, before remembering his last name, "Anderson." They just looked at one another for what felt like a few minutes, before someone called his name. </p><p>"Blaine, we’re gonna run our set!"</p><p>He stared at Sebastian again, taking a second to realise what he wanted to say, "Do you sing?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Good enough for me," he replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the arrangement. </p><p> </p><p>Blaine and Sebastian were now sat together, drinking coffee over paperwork. </p><p>"What are you writing?"</p><p>"I got transferred here for lacrosse, so I’m just filling out some forms."</p><p>"You must be good if you’ve come all the way to America for it."</p><p>"We were coming anyway because -" Sebastian cut himself off, not wanting to get into it, "but then I got the offer here so," he shrugged, "here I am."</p><p>"Here you are." Blaine repeated thoughtfully, taking a long sip of his coffee. </p><p>"Are you on the team?"</p><p>“No, no, I’m not very good at lacrosse. I like to watch though, some of the Warblers are."</p><p>"The Warblers?"</p><p>"That’s what our group is called. The singers, that is. You picked it up so fast, I think you should join."</p><p>"Not really my kind of thing."</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, it was exactly his kind of thing. Blaine had convinced him to go along, and he’d made the error of demonstrating a dance move that was apparently the best thing they’d ever seen, and suddenly he was their choreographer. </p><p>It took even less time for him and Blaine to learn that they were both into boys, and then one another, and Dalton now didn’t seem so bad. </p><p>One day there was a new student, some boy called Kurt, and everyone but Blaine was aware of the blatantly obvious feelings Kurt had for him. </p><p>Blaine and Sebastian rarely made public gestures of affection towards one another, so no one could blame Kurt for not knowing that they were involved (they weren’t official but were definitely exclusive), but when Sebastian caught him scrawling a K and B inside of a heart, he had marched up to Blaine, who was sat just across the room talking to Thad, took Blaine’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. </p><p>Kurt gave the exact reaction he’d wanted so he turned to him, am arm round Blaine, and said, "What, can a boy not kiss his boyfriend around here?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I wrote this entirely because I wanted to write French Sebastian so if you enjoyed it I can definitely do more, I’m always open to requests over on my tumblr @/troubletonesglee !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>